howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Annabraley/saving hiccup: part 12
sorry this is so late everyone!! but here is the 12th part of saving hiccup. hiccups point of view: "ouch..." i groaned, as i woke up. my wrists, and ankles were tied up and my leg was missing. i looked around to where i was. i was in the bottom of a ship, with boxes and cages all around me. the cages were stocked with dragons around me, some with dragons i didnt even reconignize. i looked around for something sharp to rub the ropes on. "so you're finally awake." i heard a vioce say. i recognized that voice, something sounded familiar. i looked around for the person who said it to show, but saw no one until i heard a knock on metal to my right. "im over here in the cage hiccup." the voice said. i looked over in the cage. it was a woman, who looked my age, has long unbraided blonde hair, and small armor on. she was in a cage with a large dragon i couldnt put my finger on what it was. "how do you know my name?" i asked, trying to scooch myself closer to the person, to see her face better in the dim lights. "how could i not?" she moved more into the light, and closer to the dragon. i squinted my eyes, to see her better. "camicazi?" i said, my eyes widening. "ha! finally you get it! for a second i thought you had lost your memory again, its been a while hiccup. i heard you're cheif of berk now? im sorry about what happened to stiock. ever since i heard i have been trying to get back at drago and his minions." "wait- hold up, where have you been all this time?" i asked. i couldnt believe that camicazi was right here, after so many years! "stealer, stormfly and i have been drifting really. from island to island. looks like we have a lot to catch each other up on." "who's stealer? and where is stormfly at?" "oh, stormfly managed to esacpe, she's getting help from somewhere, and this is stealer." she patted the dragon sleeping behind her, then it hit me. "you trained a breathquencher?! i havent seen any of those in years! its like they went extinct!" she looked at me with sad eyes, "they almost did. stealer is the last one. we found another one, but when it saw me it disappeared. we couldnt find it." "hey!" a gruff voice said, making us both turn our heads toward him. "shut up! before i knock you both out again." he sneered. "thats what you said last time," camicazi growled, "right before i stole yor keys, broke out and stealer roasted your butt." "and there's the camicazi i know and love." i laughed. thats all for this part, sorry again for doing it so late! lately i am only going to do one person perspective since they are going to be a bit long, so next time it will be astrid point of view. hope you liked it!! Category:Blog posts